


Nocny gość

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [79]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Night, Pre-Slash, Soulmates, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Gdy widzisz obcego człowieka w swoim mieszkaniu, nie tego sie spodziewasz...Akcja "30 minut o Piekła"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> Co prawda spotkałam się kilka razy z tym pairingiem, ale jak dla mnie jest on Zakazany! W końcu jest dosc mało tekstów z nimi, a trzeba sie rozwijać!

           Nie ma nic dziwniejszego niż spotkanie obcej osoby w swoim mieszkaniu. Pierwsza myśl jest taka, że to złodziej. W końcu kto inny mógłby to być? Znajomy kogoś z rodziny? Może córki? Ale to już jest druga myśl, nachodzi cie dopiero, gdy w ręku masz broń i jesteś pewny, że możesz się bronić. Jednak są pewne sytuacje, gdy ten wzór nie działa. Zwłaszcza, gdy budzisz się w nocy i okazuje się, że nie dość, że ktoś jest w twoim mieszkaniu, w twojej sypialni, to jeszcze leży koło ciebie i obejmuję cię, jakbyś był najlepszym misiem na świecie.  
          Jest pewien, że zajęło mu dwie sekundy zerwanie się z łóżka i sięgniecie, po leżącą obok broń. Ale nie spodziewał się, że w jego łóżku zastanie nastolatka, zapewne w wieku jego córki. A jej tu nie było, by móc założyć, że po prostu pomylił pokoje...  
– Wstawaj! – krzyczy, szturchając intruza w ramię.  
          Chłopak powoli odwraca się na plecy i mamrocze coś, naciągając na siebie kołdrę. Chris był pewien, że trafił do równoległego świata. To nie mogło być normalne, a może jednak Beacon Hills rządził się innymi zasadami? Nie powinien tu wracać, jeśli tak od teraz miało wyglądać jego życie.  
– Wstawaj! Już! – krzyknął po raz kolejny, na co w końcu chłopak zareagował.  
          Na początku otworzył jedno oko, następnie drugie, aż w końcu, gdy zauważył mężczyznę, wyskoczył z łóżka i w samych bokserkach stanął na środku sypialni.  
– Co tu się dzieje?! – wypalił spanikowany.  
– To chyba ty powinieneś wyjaśnić co robisz w mojej sypialni.  
– Ja nie...  
          Chłopak miał już się tłumaczyć, gdy przerwał nagle i pociągnął nosem. Argent nawet nie zauważył, gdy ten przemieścił się i objął go za szyję. Broń nadal tkwiła w jego dłoni, jednak dzieciak nie próbował go zabić. Tulił się jakby naprawdę znalazł najlepszego pluszaka na świecie. To wszystko zaczynało go irytować.  
– Co to ma być, do cholery! – wrzasnął, próbując się wyrwać. – W tej chwili mnie puszczaj!  
– Ale ty pachniesz tak słodko – wymamrotał z nosem wtulonym w jego szyję. – Możemy wrócić do łóżka?  
– Co proszę? – Szok Chrisa był nie do opisania.  
          Jednak gdy został pociągnięty na łóżko, a jego broń upadła na bok, nie miał już drogi ucieczki. A ciało, które go owijało, nie zamierzało od tak zniknął. To nie było normalne, to...  
– Jesteś wilkołakiem? – spytał w końcu zrezygnowany, a gdy otrzymał jedynie potwierdzający pomruk, westchnął cicho. – Mam przejebane.  
         Wiedział dokładnie co znaczyło takie zachowanie wilkołaka. Najwyraźniej coś w jego zapachu mówiło, że jest najlepszym kandydatem na partnera. I bez względu na wszystko, wilkołak będzie do niego przyklejony przez dłuższy czas.  
– Jak masz na imię i kto jest twoim alfą? Choć nie, to zapewne Hale – dodał szybko, przypominając sobie, kto ostatnio rządził tą ziemią.  
– Scott i tak, wataha Hale-McCall – mamrotał dalej w jego szyję.  
– McCall?  
– Yhy, ja. Jestem alfą... jednym z alf... cokolwiek...  
         Chłopak odlatywał, a Chris coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że ma teraz poważne problemu. Beta? Okej, zawsze można nad nią zapanować. A teraz? Miał przynajmniej szczęście, że chłopak nie jest aż takim dzieckiem, za jakie go wziął. Musiał mieć około dwudziestu trzech lub czterech lat. A jego ciało... Tak, na pewno mógł trafić gorzej. Jednak oto jest jego szczęście. Pierwsza noc w starym mieście, z dala od córki i byłej żony i znajduję sobie kogoś nowego. Łowca i wilkołak... Jak bardzo świat lubi z niego kpić.


End file.
